


Homemade Dynamite

by kayxpc



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Colm Fahey is the best dad and loves Jesper so much, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gunplay, M/M, Pet Names, SO, This was supposed to be strictly smut but I'm in my wesper feels rn, crying???, first I love you, the Farm, there are tears sue me, wesper, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Jesper takes Wylan home.





	Homemade Dynamite

Wylan still hadn't come to terms with his surroundings. His life over the past year had tilted, crumbled and rebuilt from the ground up. He was still a little fuzzy as to how he became a member of the Dregs, pulled off the Ice Court scheme, overthrown his father, fell in love—

He was _in love_.

He hadn't said it yet but they, he and Jesper that is, were currently in Noyvi Zem on his father's farm. Jesper had taken him home.

It was not so much an introduction of Wylan as his boyfriend now. Jesper had never officially come out, but he knew beforehand that his father wouldn't mind it and that he was rather fond of Wylan anyway. Jesper had come back to bed one night and told him that his father admitted that he knew about them.

That was two days ago.

Now, Wylan tilted his chin towards the clear blue sky - the skies in Ketterdam were never this blue - squinting in the sun. He pondered the amount of pollution that had to be back home to keep their skies so dreary and gray. Jesper was ten yards in front of him, positioning some old soda cans on the fence. He felt so at ease here after his time in the Dregs that he didn't notice Jesper approaching him.

"Hello? Earth to merchling?" Jesper sang, his voice surprisingly pleasant. Wylan pursed his mouth, suppressing a smile and affecting an annoyed look. Every time Jesper opened his mouth he had a new nickname for him, so much so that hearing him actually say Wylan's name gave him goosebumps.

"There he is," Jesper said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, take a hold of this."  
He held a pistol out to him and he grasped it by the handle, fingers splaying over the side, clear of the trigger.

"Good," Jesper said as he watched. Wylan remembered what he said earlier about not touching the trigger until he was ready to shoot. Even with the gun on safety, malfunctions happened.

"Now lift the gun level with your shoulders, bend that elbow. Yeah." Jesper's hands tugged his shoulders so that he was positioned just right.

"Now make sure you have the gun in a tight grip," he fingers flexed instinctively, knuckles turning white. Jesper lifted his fingers to brush across them. "Not so hard," he said next to his ear.

The sun was beating down on their backs, the lack of clouds giving way to miserable summer heat. The empty field was a desert. Wylan felt flushed and flustered with a gun in his hand and Jesper at his back.

"A firm hold, it will help with the kick. Now you're going to squint one eye and aim for the first can."

Jesper backed away. A few long moments later, Wylan shot and a metallic ting echoed through the field.

"I am incredibly aroused right now," Jesper laughed.

—

They finally made it back to the house after almost an hour of target practice. The house was empty with Mr. Fahey away at a farmers convention for the day. It felt cool inside, the scent of fresh laundry aerating through the window.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me shoot your precious revolver." Wylan teased as they toed their shoes off at the door. He clasped his hands behind his back and stretched.

"This type of gun is easier to learn on," Jesper insisted.

"Mmhm. I swear sometimes those things turn you on more than I do."

Jesper caught him by the wrist, yanking him close and kissing him deeply.

"Nothing turns me on more than you, Wy." Wylan's heart pounded against his ribcage, desperate to get out and confess everything to Jesper. His gray eyes were wells of sincerity and Wylan was parched.

"Besides," Jesper commented offhandedly. He released him and twisted around to lock the front door. "You seemed to like it. Shooting, I mean. You're very good, for a beginner."

"Those words sound too familiar coming from you," Wylan laughed, memories of them flashing in his mind.

"There you go again, tangling guns and sex."

Wylan flushed and turned away from him. He needed a glass of water and a bath.

"If I didn't know any better..." Jesper began, pressing his chest into his back. Just the proximity of him was enough to make Wylan breathless. "I'd say guns turn you on."

There it was.

Wylan didn't fully understand it, didn't remember when the sight of a gun made him blush and squirm with the need to be fucked, to be touched.

Jesper put his hands on his hips, pressing a kiss to his neck from behind. Wylan shuddered and leaned into it.

" _Saints_ , they do." He whispered in awe. Suddenly, Wylan was pinned to the wall, Jesper's free hand splaying over his rabbiting heart. His mouth dropped open on a gasp and was promptly taken advantage of. He wrapped his hands around Jesper's biceps and squeezed. They broke apart panting.

"I...I know it's weird and if you're not into it—"

"I'm into _you_." Jesper interrupted. He put his hands on either side of Wylan's face, disrupting his curls and showing off his blush. "I want to try."

Wylan saw Jesper's hand moving near his hip, knew he was fiddling with his pearl revolvers. The thought alone would have made him hard; Jesper's long, dark fingers wrapped around shiny grips.

"Bed," Jesper demanded. They both rushed to his room, struggling to divest each other of clothes in the process. Wylan bounced back onto the sheets, briefs still snug around his hips. Jesper latched onto his body, hands greedily chasing down his sides.

"Jes—" he started with his eyes flicking between the gun and Jesper's body. Jesper kissed his forehead.

"It's empty, love, don't worry."

Wylan tilted his head to look up at him, raising his hand to cup Jesper's jaw. "I'm never worried with you."

It was true. Jesper Fahey was a thief, a gambler, a gang member (though Wylan was also in said gang), an excellent shot, a man with a headcount and Wylan had never felt safer with anyone in his life.

 _I love you_ , he thought.

"Fuck me," is what came out.

Jesper's beautiful face split into a blinding grin. "Oh I will, pet."

Wylan laughed and rolled his hips upwards.

"Mm, can't have these," he rubbed the front of Wylan's white shorts. "Fuck–" he stuttered, hand tightening possessively over Wylan's cock. "You're soaked."

Wylan flushed deeper as Jesper peeled off his underwear and trailed his fingers through the precome slipping down his shaft.

"You're hot," Wylan countered, and Saints, he was.

"And so are my guns," Jesper said with a wicked grin. He reached up to grab the revolver and Wylan tracked the movement. It made him jerk when Jesper's mouth closed over him.

When they'd started dating it was obvious that Jesper was more experienced considering Wylan had never even touched another boy. Though, Wylan was a quick study and Jesper told him so quite frequently. Jesper, on the other hand, needn't ever open another proverbial book. He could make Wylan fall apart with a look, a lilt of his voice, a single finger.

This was a whole new game. Wylan felt the blunt tip of the revolver's barrel press into the inside of his thigh and a moan ripped its way out of his chest. Jesper sucked his cock into the back of his throat, tip brushing the soft wetness of it. Wylan felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. The cold, unforgiving metal dug into his flesh relentlessly and he knew it would leave a bruise on his delicate skin. The thought made him tremble all over.

"Jes—Jes stop it I'm going to come." It was too much, too good, too soon. Jesper popped off, stroking his slick shaft once and smiling up at him sweetly. The gun relented and he propped his chin on his hand, gun dangling over Wylan's navel.

"You're really into this," he said, pleased.

Wylan huffed, too turned on to really be annoyed. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Ah, my little ray of sunshine. What a mouth you've got on you."

"If I've got a smart mouth, I got it from you," he retorted.

Jesper laughed softly, climbing up his body to kiss him. Wylan's thoughts stopped completely and the only reality that remained was Jesper's mouth on his.

 _Finally_ , he thought. It was the same word that crossed him mind when they first kissed.

 _Saints, finally._ No more teasing, no more gimmicks, no more Wylan-look-a-likes. Their first kiss had made him see stars, but it also made him feel like he had a home again.

"C'mon, Jes. I want it."

Jesper grinned at him, peppering kisses all over his face. Then he trailed down Wylan's jaw, the soft skin pinking dramatically in his wake. He sucked his earlobe between his teeth and bit gently, making him arch up into him.

Then, Jesper whispered huskily in his ear. "On your knees."

Wylan bit down on his lip and willed himself not to come right there. He scrambled, getting his foot tangled in the sheet and knelt in the center of the bed, back arched enticingly. Jesper knelt directly behind him, the hard planes of his body pressing into him. His cock nestled between Wylan's legs.

Abruptly, he felt the cool press of metal on his stomach. He looked down to see Jesper's hand snaked around his torso, digging the end into his hipbone.

"Going to put my fingers in you, k pretty thing?"

Wylan said okay, but his voice didn't work properly until the second try. The tip of the gun was excruciatingly close to the head of his cock. Jesper rubbed around his rim, the feeling as familiar as just about anything. His teeth sunk into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He groaned as he worked two fingers in and out of him. "So tight. My little angel."

Wylan sighed happily, pushing back onto his fingers. He had long, slender fingers that could pinpoint his prostate and leaving him a moaning mess, if he wanted to. He let his fingers slip away and slicked his cock up. Wylan whimpered in anticipation and Jesper prodded the gun into him.

"Yes," Wylan moaned. "Oh Saints, yes."

"Shhh," Jesper whispered, and pushed inside easily.

"Oh god." Wylan groaned, body trying to slump forward under the pleasure it was racked with.

"Ah-ah-ah," Jesper breathed heavily on his neck. He pointed the gun to his pulse point. Wylan leaned back into him instead, throwing his head onto Jesper's shoulder.

"Good boy," he praised, and began fucking him.

Wylan certainly wasn't Jesper's first, but he was going to be his last if he had anything to do about it. Wylan was obviously more than his body, so much more, but his body was pretty great too. He was shorter than Jesper which wasn't saying much. Just under six foot, strawberry blonde curls, baby blue eyes that looked at him like he hung the moon. Fair skin, freckles all over his face and a birthmark on his left thigh. Jesper insisted that it was shaped like the sun. His body, when Jesper had him like this, was pliant, hot, tight around his cock. Wylan made the dreamiest sounds when Jesper hit his prostate.

"Jesper," Wylan panted, tilting to meet his eyes. A bright blue ring was the only thing left outside of his dilated pupil. He twisted his arm behind himself to touch Jesper, to anchor himself to something real. All he knew was pleasure. "Jes, touch me, please."

If Wylan wanted his hand he'd have to adjust the gun and for the second he pondered this Wylan dug his fingertips into him. "Just you. It's okay. Just you and me baby."

Jesper swallowed hard and threw the gun to the side, wrapping his arms around him, one hand jerking him off. He buried his face in Wylan's neck, breathing in the smell of him - sweat, the peaches they'd picked and snacked on earlier, his shampoo. He smelled like home.

"Wylan," Jesper said, overcome.

Goosebumps spread over Wylan's arms despite his feverish skin.

"Jes," he moaned, and came over his fingers. His body shook with the force of it, his passage fluttering with his wild heartbeat around Jesper, squeezing his orgasm out of him a moment later with Wylan's name on his lips. They both shuddered, clinging to one another desperately. Wylan's body was heavy, sated after such pleasure that Jesper laid him down, pulling out carefully and slipping into the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a warm rag and began wiping Wylan's stomach off.

"Mm," Wylan hummed, sliding his hand around Jesper's neck and tugging him until he fell back into bed, into Wylan's arms. "Love you, Jes."

Jesper let himself relax into Wylan's warm chest, the hand in his hair. This was his favorite part, holding him after, falling asleep and waking up to him. He knew he could do it for a very long time.

Abruptly, he jerked out of his daze, sitting up and turning to look at Wylan, who had frozen without him noticing. "What did you say?"

He hadn't realized that Wylan said... that. He already felt it, had, for so long that the words seemed commonplace to his ears.

"Um... nothing?"

Jesper took his beautiful face between his hands. He knew Wylan was scared. He could feel his own heartbeat in his throat. "Say it again."

Wylan swallowed, fingers clasping over his wrist, his thumb on Jesper's pulse. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jesper said immediately, because he couldn't wait to get it out. He wished he'd said it first, ages ago. Wylan's eyes looked glassy, and he sat up, still holding onto Jesper, holding on to him.

"I love you so much, Wylan. I'm in love with you, you beautiful genius you."

A tear fell down Wylan's cheek but he was smiling. He brushed his fingers across Jesper's cheek where there was wetness he hadn't noticed before then. They both laughed, grinning so hard it hurt, surging forward into a messy kiss.

And that was them — messy, imperfect, crazy in love.

Jesper would haven't it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> a surprising lack of explosives for the title, I know


End file.
